User talk:Dejavupatterns
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Advance 5802 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (Talk) 14:16, October 26, 2011 descriptions and dates? Hi, Glad to see you are adding all these patterns. The things we are trying to document here include the copyright date (where available) and a description of the pattern. Could you add some of that information along with the picture? Best regards, --tarna 08:13, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Yes, I was planning on going back and adding the description etc. when I go back and add the vendor link. I sort of do them in phases to help save myself time and to remember what I have and haven't done. Bests, Dejavupatterns 08:22, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Categories Hi, A couple of notes on categories. They are quite different from search tags, as in they create a summary page on the wiki, and most are established. You will see edits noting "category clean-up" to keep things neat. Doll clothes are not categorized the same way "people" patterns are, to destinguish. The individual garments are not listed in the categories. Best regards, --tarna 19:43, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vogue S-4475 copyright Hi, Regarding Vogue S-4475, here is how I came to change it to contain both dates based on research: 1) I am not doubting that the pattern envelope you are looking at or even the one in the slightly fuzzy picture say 1955. 2) The 1953 date was originally entered with the pattern (likely based on information from the original seller), and based on number ranges (e.g. Vogue S-4480, a later number, is clearly marked ©1954) it seemed quite reasonable. Also see point 3). 3) I have lists of publications from that era that indicate Vogue Special Design numbers published in October 1952 ranged from S-4347 to S-4353, and March 1954 ranging from S-4482 to S-4486, making this number fall in-between, and indicating that the 1955 date may have been a reprint, which was relatively common for popular patterns (and I could, of course, not come up with one specific pattern number right now if you paid me...). 4) It seemed better to include all possibly correct information than removing one part of it. This isn't about who is right, or has the final word, it is about providing the best information to our knowledge. I am always open to discussing these things. I'm just a voluntary admin who cares, not a dictator ;) Best regards, --tarna 07:32, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Vogue 6589 Huh - so sorry. It looks like she actually overwrote your link the first time, so it looked like yours came later... Yes, topping is a pet peave... my apologies for getting you caught in an injust adjustment. Best regards, -- 04:18, May 22, 2012 (UTC) The above was my answer - I used a different computer and was not signed in --tarna 05:50, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I looked at Butterick 6015, and no - that person just updated her store, and is updating existing links. You can see that the store name remains the same, and if you look at history, you will what changed. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 18:47, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Hopefully I am answering this correctly :) I'm sorry about the links, they had actually not expired I just changed my website address today so the url changed and I am switching to the new url. I assumed if it is the same pattern listing it would remain in the same order since the pattern had not sold just had a change of address. If this is not correct please let me know. It's a bit more work to change but if I need to I will, no problem :) Finickyfinds (talk) 09:55, November 28, 2013 (UTC) finicky finds Which page? Hi, You did not include which page you think should be deleted... Let me know. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 19:27, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the catch. Pages that look like that were garbled by a failed bot transition from an old template. Fixed it. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 18:07, December 16, 2013 (UTC)